Paint ball is a popular game using a paint ball marker (gun) for propelling a color dyed projectile toward an opponent to “tag” them. The paint ball marker uses compressed gas as a means for propulsion. The compressed gas is stored in a cylindrical tank mounted to the paint ball marker. Some cylindrical tanks can be recharged with air or carbon dioxide. The present invention features a gas cylinder safety purge and anchor system to facilitate convenience and improve safety when refilling gas cylinders.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.